kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
End of Cyberspace Pt. 2
'''End of Cyberspace Pt. 2 '''is the fortieth and final episode of Kamen Rider Cyber. It is debut of Brett Frank as the third Kamen Rider Scorpion, Matthew Briggs as the second Kamen Rider Glitch, the return of Judy Frank, and Robert Gray as Kamen Rider Cyber. Synopsis The riders go to stop the shifters from taking over and they rush to save Jennifer. Plot Curtis is buried behind his and Jeremy’s house and Jeremy talks about the type of person his brother was. He talks about how they grew up with the world having it’s back turned on them. He saw the world as a cruel and evil place, but he wanted to prevent the children of the world from going through the same things he went through. Karen tells Matthew that she was able to get the Glitch driver and says that Brett may be able to reverse engineer it for him to use. Matthew thanks and says that he wants her to know how much he appreciates her. He says that she and everyone else is the best thing that happened in his life. She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. She asks if he believes that they’ll survive. He says that he’ll make sure that her and the world survives. He says to himself, he can’t guarantee that he’ll survive. Nicole is teasing Walter, threatening to kill him, but is stopped by Jennifer. She says that he is leverage against the riders. She then says that she’s tired of this body and uses a machine to separate her from Jennifer. She uses the machine and is back to her original form. She then ties Jennifer up and says that she is just more leverage. Walter apologizes to Jennifer for everything. She says that she understands and says that he’s still her father. Lance tells Jeremy that he needs to fight for Curtis. He offers Jeremy the Scorpion sword, but Jeremy says that if he’s going to fight for his brother, then he’ll use the driver his brother gave him. Karen gives Matthew the driver and the riders go off. Lance decides to give Brett the Scorpion sword, so he can fight with them. The riders and the NEO shifters have a standoff with Nicole leading the charge for the shifters. Lance and Matthew goes into the building and go after Judy. They break into the office and no one is there. They see a note that tells them to go on the roof. They go to the roof and see that Jennifer has been split from Judy. And Judy reveals that she has revived Glitch and he is using the Cyber driver. They fight. Jeremy and Nicole face off and she begins saying how she loved that she killed Curtis. Jeremy begins winning the fight, ending it with Terry doing a Rider Blast and Jeremy finishing her off with a Rider Punch. Jennifer is able to cut herself free and escape downstairs with Walter. Glitch chases after them and Matthew follows. Lance and Judy fight and Judy tells him that even if he kills her, she will continue to come back. He uses the Hyperdriver and finally kills her, seemingly. Lance goes to the secret room where the shifter heart is. Lance and Matthew fight Glitch. Walter sets the self-destruct sequence for the building and escapes with Jennifer. Judy returns and is preparing to blast all three riders. Judy calls Glitch just another sacrificial lamb. Lance fights Judy, but Glitch and Matthew switch drivers and help him fight. The building is about to explode, and Glitch holds Judy and Matthew and Lance jump out the window as the building explodes. All the shifter begin dying, including all the Firsts, Kacey included. When Lance and Matthew make it to the bottom, they are devastated to find out about Kacey’s death. It’s 3 months later and CyberVex has been officially shut down. Terry works as a karate teacher at a local youth center. Jeremy travels around the world with his new girlfriend to help those in need. Lance, Walter, and Jennifer live a normal life with Jennifer becoming a writer. She also finally goes on a date with Terry. Brett is now attending college to earn his tech degree. Matthew and Karen now run a restaurant together, and also buy a house together. The rider drivers have been locked in a safe at the CyberVex storage unit. However, there are three other rider drivers there, gold, chrome, and bronze. Matthew is sleep and is then transported to another dimension due to the side effects of the Hyperdriver. He is then confronted by a monster but is saved by another rider. The rider reveals himself as Kamen Rider Slayer and fights the monster. Matthew then wakes up thinking it was just a dream and goes back to sleep.